The Disaster of the Shinobi World
by kamenheroHEISEI
Summary: When Naruto was born the remnant of the strongest during the one piece era lost and unkown to those that inhabit the Elemental Nations begin to become active. It is in this state of activity that those of D begin to change the world again.
1. Chapter 1

(Author Notes)My response to every Naruto and One Piece cross over that can't come up with origina way to use haki and chakra, overuse the biju biju ect bullshit and fake yaoi fangirls that like pairing up straight characters but CAN'T name a yaoi anime or manga they like.(Author Notes)

Chapter One : Prologue

In a moment of history that would ond day be known as the war of the best, scarred and wounded in body, mind, and heart. A man stood. Known at that time as one of the strongest, one of the best, and a living legend of the era before the current one.

Edward Newgate better known by the the name Whitebeard, one of the strongest pirate of his time looked down on his son. One of many, one who joined his crew and as many before him was thought of to be his own. This man before him this _Blackbeard_ decided to not only slay a crewmate and a _True Son_ all for the sake of a devil fruit a cursed gift of the sea as said in legend but he stood before him now.

After dragging one of his beloved son to an unjust public execution, after said son has already died despite all Whitebeard attempt to save him, after cowering backward in fear like a fool. In the end after the events of what would be known as the war of the best before its end Edward Newgate could no longer shake the world in any way with his life, for it has come to an end.

 _"My body...every effort I make to move is pain, every thought i have is of pain, every sound I make._

 _...Ace...my son I have failed you. So many of my son lost. Marco, Jozu, ...V..., ...everyone please live."_

There I stood, before blackbeard the life draining from me. I knew I was already dead. I new my time, my era, the era that created the one piece was at an end. My heart felt so many things. But in the end I thought, "Gurrarararara, All this pain, there was many happy times as well. No matter how my life ends I lived it free and the way I wanted." My body was dying, my soul was slipping away. As the darkness consumed me I couldn't help but think "What wounld happen in another life if I grew up knowing what I did now?'

...to be continued...

(Author Notes)I don't like be precise I don't like the character Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, The senju 1st and 2nd hokage the third, fourth, A, Pre end of series Sasuke, Jaraiya, The shinobi who suddenly like naruto despite hating him for simply existing, how kishimoto rushed so many things or half assed others(I understand why, doesn't mean I have to like it), And most importantly how this series seem to push shounen stupidity ALL THE GOD DAMN WAY TO THE LIMITS with the no killing in regards to naruto DESPITE BEING A WORLD OF SHINOBI on top of the Naruke bromance Naruto wants even if it means ignoring what his REAL friends wanted. But with all that said I love the possibilities the world of Naruto opens up.

In this fic the devil fruits are REJECTED fruits of the god tree(Keinichi618 if you're reading this I pitched this idea to you WAAAAAY before you put it in your story, so this isn't me ripping you off, I don't know if you even read that review)dispelled from its root into the sea LONG before the void century of one piece. All of this done in an attempt to create tho perfect fruit that symbolizes its power. Devil Fruit user gets weaker in sea water because its connected to the shinju which causes it to draw on the users power. Also why sea stone are effective since its infused with it. IT should be obvios but any water thats not touching the sea has no effect

Nothing else of the world of one piece will be touched on except for haki and the voice of all things, and devil fruits. Except for Shanks who will be an ancestor of Kaguya LONG BEFORE her time only BARELY mentioned as a master swordsmen.

Kekkai genkai is the result of devil fruit users having children NOT kaguya or her children having one but any devil fruit user. The devil fruits themselves after so many long years have wasted away their power to the point of the fruits themselves being nonexistent. The power itself has a minor self awareness that moves on to something closest to ALL its former user, first family starting with most direct before moving on to reincarnations...no Minato isn't Whitebeard descendent.

Considering How far from the One Piece era I'm putting the naruto Series(the god tree is far whithered in naruto and I'm making it that the god tree was originally in the center of the earth with its root reaching all over the seas)and yes you can be a reincarnation of multiple people or rather a reincarnation of a reincarnation no records of the one piece world exist.

The world of Naruto is mostly the same due to some of the more known or powerful devil fruit family dying off. HOWEVER I DO NOT BELIEVE A INTERMIX VILLAGE like Konohagakure can survive without a PROPER red light district in a realistic setting.

I'm MAYBE making two one shot that will simultaniously lead into and start this one off. Whither they're one shots or full stories I don't know.

If you like the idea of multiple incarnation, devilfruit power WITHOUT BULLSHIT APPEARENCE OF DEVIL FRUIT, and someone ACTUALLY trying to make a proper one piece element in naruto that isn't harem, porn, and bad dialogue...plus yaoi/yuri with COMPLETLY straight characters and want to give me a chance let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I could give a lot of reasons for why this took so long but in the end all I'll say is I've seen too many other fantards and fans(there's a difference)make mistakes I want to avoid. With that said if everyone is expecting me to go into detail of the integration of the elemental nations into the one piece world since this is what its about despite the focus being on the Naruto series I'm not going to make those same mistakes I just mentioned. Most all things will be explained through the story. If not then a data book will be drawn up explaining what wasn't.

I don't own the One Piece nor Naruto series. Nor do i owe any property and etc that ties into them. This should be fucking obvious so I don't understand why it needs to be constantly repeated. P.S. I'm no good with detailed descriptions. So if its something canon you should already know what it looks like.

STORY START

in a giant tower overlooking the village of Konohagakure from their wide windows stood an old man who despite his age radiated nothing but power. This man hardened by war at a young age was none other then Sarutobi Haruzen, the leader of Konohagakure. After giving a heavy sigh he turned around and went to his seat to sit down decked in his full kage robe and look at the young boy standing in front of him. Standing at just over a meter wearing black shorts that goes just above his knees, a white t-shirt that's slightly stained from age and dirt, wearing standard shinobi sandles was none other then 8 years old Uzumaki Naruto.

Now many normal people would wonder what an eight year old child with no connection would be doing in the office of the ruling power of the village the child live in. If it was the average village citizen they would just try to avoid the office till the child was gone. Ever since he was 5 Naruto was a...chaotic child. When people glared at him he would walk up to them and demand why. When people attempted to shrug off his demand he would continue to insist. And when they attempted to get violent uchiha police force and anbu would be required to do their job. Suffice to say the villagers learned their lesson and resorted to outright ignoring the child. When those same villagers attempted to cause damage to the orphanage he lived in the Hokage intervened and when all the offenders was caught he had them detained before having them publicly executed. Needless to say the civilians AND shinobi that were caught served as an example of who had the power in the village and who didn't. As well as what happened when people thought they were above the law.

Back to the present Hiruzen let loose another sigh before speaking. "Naruto you attacked a man in the middle of his own store. Do you have any defense for yourself?" For the past two years since Naruto was allowed to freely wander the village and allowed his own place to stay due to becoming an academy student for the shinobi corps a large number of civilian shops and to a much lesser but still present extent shinobi ones would try to hassle the young boy. Going from trying to overcharge him, to only allow him a select choice to purchase and even outright refusing him service. Upon hearing his village leader speak Naruto instantly responded, "The man refused to sell me shinobi tools, despite my identification card prooving my status as an academy student. He said that as store owner he had a right to decide who he did and didn't sell to." While it was true that a store owner had rights in the village to sell to who they saw fit it was also true that not only was this a shinobi village but that the hokage had the final say in such matters. If the look on the hokage face was anything to go by that store owner made a major mistake. However..."Naruto, that still doesn't explain why you attacked him." Hearing those words Naruto cleanched his fists, memory of a young man with a freckled face and a blood red hole through his chest blaring through his mind. With his head down and reigning in his strong emotions he looks up at the hokage and says in a voice of steel, 'he said that i should just become target practice for the other students, that I would be better off dead, that I didn't have the rght to live.

Hiruzen eyes gained a hard edge before slowly softening. The last 8 years has not been kind to Naruto. Far from it. The obvious hate and then later indifference made him stick out like a sore thumb. In fear that the other kids would be treated the same way they slowly distance themselves from him as well. On top of this he had to deal with the discrimination in stores. On the civilian side of shops he couldn't do anything outside of strong arming with extreme prejudice whch wouldn't solve anything since a mere shop had no need to be loyal to the village so long as they weren't selling information or supplies to other nations. Because of this aside from paying a percentage to the village every month the shops could do much of their own desire. HOWEVER refusing to sell to a potential shinobi and henceforth weakening a shinobi resource could very well be counted as sabotage of village arm forces. This was something that Hiruzen COULD do something about. After obtaining the rest of Naruto story and telling him he would still be punished for attacking a none shhinobi he sent him on his way with a promise of ichiraku ramen, making the child face light up slightly before he left the office.

The Hokage gave a deep sigh, calling one of his hidden anbu and telling him to bring the battered shop owner one he has properly recovered from any injuries he might of sustained he lit his pipe and took a deep draw from it before looking at a picture of the 4th hokage. A lot has happened in the past 8 years. Due to the kyuubi attack the shinobi academy was forced to return back to its wartime training. students would still graduate after the 6 years trainig plan but would be able to leave early if they could prove they either had the basic down or were exceptional. How ever the training was harsh, and all things not truly useful in a real life situation was deemed useless including all history outside of the founding of konoha, the 1st to 3rd war, the shinobi rules, and a number of other things designed to make loyal soldiers instead of competent ones. When the council found out about Naruto being the jailor of the fox and the first person demanded that he be killed the current head of the Inuzuka clan he was ruthlessly executed by the 3rd himself.

Slowly returning to his seat with eyes so dead and his sheer presence weighing on everyone the god of shinobi, the master of all five main chakra affinity, the professor slowly and clearly explained what knowledge there was on the biju, what would happen if naruto was killed, and the stupidity of doubting a seal empowered by the very death god itself. With all things said the council quieted down after that, and Naruto was sent to live in the orphanage. When information of what Naruto was got around and the caretakers tried to end his life they were immediatly detained by watching anbu and set to be publicly executed. During the execution a very specific message was spoken by the leader. "the three stand before you accused of attempted murder of an innocent newborn" Seeing the reaction in the crowd, "I can see from your reaction you know what I speak of. To harm a member of this village to harm or attempt to one innocent of any wrong doing is to go against me and everyone else in this village.I ASK YOU, ARE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DOUBT THE POWER OF THE GREATEST SEAL MASTER THIS VILLAGE HAS EVER SEEN?" Seeing the the crowd unwilling to answer the the legendary proffessor let loose his extreme presence and repeated his question. Getting a resounding answer tis time of yes the hokage set about ordering his anbu to execute the caretaker. Afterwards all orphanage were taken over by retired shinobi who had an affinity for children and the ones for Naruto orphanage were given a psychic evaluation before being allowed to work near him. Since then the majority of the village has learned what it would mean to attack the child.

6 years later Naruto joined the ninja academy and had to provide for himself with the funding given by an orphan steepand created by the first hokage long ago. In the two years since many military focused shops have had their license turned over to the village themselves and their shop taken over by the kage personal group of retired soldiers. As the day pass and night rises Uzumaki Naruto turned to sleep, will his sleep bring about dreams or memories nit his?

Well what do you think?

This is the the second ch of a story that will be written on the fly

Though while i say that that does not mean i wont put thought or effoert into it

I intend to make this a descent story

As you can see this chapter was to explain the effect of Naruto birth and what a more heavy handed Hiruzen would do when its blatently said in the data books that Hokage has final say in all things

Yes I know some of the writing might be all over the place but as a first story and until I get better, I say deal with it


End file.
